gamersanimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
"Keita Amano and Chapters of the Chosen"
"Keita Amano and Chapters of the Chosen" ist die erste Folge des Anime Gamers!. Handlung In einem Geschäft für Computerspiele lernt der Schüler Keita Amano die Schülerin Karen Tendō kennen. Sie wird als schönste Schülerin der Schule beschrieben und ist Leiterin des Videospielclubs der Schule. Zudem ist Keita selbst auch ein großer Videospielfan und sieht dies als seine Leidenschaft an. Doch als er Karen bemerkt, denkt er sie halte ihn für einen Otaku-Freak. Allerdings zeigt sie sich hilfsbereit und freundlich Keita gegenüber. Er weiß jedoch noch nicht recht wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll und ist schockiert darüber, dass sie Videospiele mag. Obwohl er sich ängstlich fühlt kommt er gut bei ihr an und sie mag ihn. In einer Spielehalle bittet die Freundin des Profizockers Tasuku diesen derweil darum, ihr ein Stofftier aus einem Greifautomaten zu angeln, was ihm auch auf Anhieb gelingt. Später am Abend sehen die beiden auf dem Nachhauseweg Keita im Park stehen, wo er sich immernoch mit Karen unterhält. Diese erzählt ihm, dass immer alle freundlich zu ihr seien, selbst Figuren aus Spielen. Außerdem spricht sie mit ihm über ihre Leidenschaft zu Games und ihre Bemühungen den Game-Club, den es früher an ihrer Schule gegeben hatte, wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Für sie kommen hierbei nur echte Gamer mit Leidenschaft als Mitglieder in Frage, weshalb sie Keita anbietet dem Club beizutreten. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich beide in der Schule wieder. Dort stellt Karen Keita ein weiteres Mitglied des Game-Clubs vor: Misumi Eiichi. Er besitzt ähnlich wie Keita selbst nicht viele Freunde, kennt sich im Gegensatz zu diesen aber weniger mit Games im allgemeinen aus, sondern spielte bislang immer nur Tetris. Keita etwas enttäuscht nicht der erste Eingeweihte gewesen zu sein. Beim Betreten des Clubraums stellt Karen den beiden Neuankömmlingen noch weitere Mitglieder vor: Zum einen wäre da Kasegukatua, ein eher mürrisch gelaunter Brillenträger und Profispieler im First Person Shooter-Genre; zum Anderen ist noch ein weiteres Mädchen anwesend: Ooiso Niina, eine leidenschaftliche Prügelspielerin. Der raum selbst ist bestückt mit vielen Spielen, welche alle Wettbewerbspreise darstellten. Nun wird Keita auch klar als was Karen "seriöses" Gaming versteht. Sie spielen mehre Runden. Am Anfang macht es Keita Spaß doch es wird schnell zu viel und lang für ihn. Karen besteht auf eine langsame Einführung doch Kasegukatua ist für eine harte Einweisung und Training. Misumi Eiichi hat das Spiel zum ersten Mal gespielt und sticht durch seine gute KD hervor. Karen will die Gründe erfahren wie die Spieler zum Gaming gefunden haben. Kasegukatua kam aufgrund seines strengen Trainings seines Söldner-Vaters zum Gaming und wurde deswegen zum Pro. Ooiso Niina will besser werden um ihrer besten Freundin die Augen zu öffnen, die der dunklen Seite zum Opfer fiel. Misumi Eiichi hilft es gegen seinen Gedächtnisverlust anzukämpfen. Keita ist schockiert, da er einfach nur Games mag ohne irgendwelche Gründe dafür zu haben. Misumi Eiichi und Keita Armano wollen den Club beitreten. Für Keita Amano sind es seine ersten Freunde in der Oberstufe und er fühlt sich sehr geehrt. Dennoch lehnt er ab da der Club seiner Meinung nach nicht die richtigen Spiele hat. Diese Entscheidung bereut er später. Karen bietet ihn allerdings den Club beizutreten, bleibt jedoch bei seiner Entscheidung weil zu sehr auf E-Sport gesetzt wird und der Spaß ihm dabei verloren geht. Sie ist traurig davon und die Schüler sehen sie heulten wegrennen. Anspielungen * Die Spiele sind für die Videospielkonsole PS4 * Egon of the Fantasy könnte eine Anspielung auf die Tales of Reihe oder Final Fantasy sein * Ase Combat stellt wohl eine Flugsimulation wie Microsoft Flight dar * ein Baseballspiel * Liebessimulation Goldene Erinnerungen (womöglich Dating-Sim) * Solitaire * Gambling-Spiele * Super Mario Bros * Handyspiel * Prügelspiele * Counter Strike * möglicherweise Nintendocontroller Kategorie:Anime